C'est une patate qui vole
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Lorsqu'Edward est malade, il ne prend pas un médicament, non, il prend toute la boîte! Mais quand il commence à voir des patates qui vole... Tout dégénère!
1. C'est une patate qui vole

Alphonse: Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Debout!

Edward: Nooon veux faire dodo.

Alphonse: NII-SAN TU VAS TE LEVER OUI?

Edward: Pfff... Oui, oui

Edward se leva après que Alphonse soit sortit de sa chambre mais il s'étala magistralement par terre. Plus tard (2-3 heures) il sentit quelque chose de confortable. Surement un canapé ou un lit.

Edward: Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

Alphonse: Beh tout à l'heure je suis venu te réveiller vu que le colonel avait besoin de toi mais tu t'es pas lever alors je suis revenu et je t'ai vu allonger par terre donc je me suis inquiété et j'ai appelé le médecin.

Edward: … Et?

Alhponse: Il a dit que tu avais de la fièvre et qu'il fallait que tu restes au lit.

Edward: AH NON! JE DETESTE RESTER AU LIT!

Alphonse: Nii-san... T'as pas le choix!

Edward: NON!

Alphonse: C'est comme ça point!

Sur ces mots Al sortit et revint avec une corde. Edward le fixa avec un regard d'incompréhension et, d'un coup Ed comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête et il entendit des voix débattre sur ce qu'il devait faire dans sa tête.

-Que doit-on faire?

-...

-OH! JE CAUSE!

-FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

Il se débattit comme il put mais son frère fut plus rapide et l'attacha au lit.

Alphonse: Je vais faire des courses, toi tu bouges pas!

Edward: T'es marrant toi! Comment je fais pour bouger tu m'as attaché! T'as mangé un clown... Ou quoi?

Alphonse: Baka.

Alphonse partit de la chambre et Edward cria pour qu'il revienne le détacher mais rien à faire, son frère ne l'écoutait pas.

Il entendit la porte claquer au bout d'une heure d'attente infernale clouer au lit.

Edward: Beh c'est pas trop tôt! fit-il une fois qu'Al entra dans sa chambre

Alphonse: Gomen... Mais j'ai trouvé un chat sur le chemin du retour et j'ai dû repartir au magasin lui acheter de quoi manger puis j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de médicaments.

Edward: Ouais, ouais...

Alphonse: Donc, je te détache mais tu bouges pas!

Edward: ...

Alphonse: Nii-san!

Edward: C'est bon je bouge pas maintenant tu peux me détacher s'il te plaît?

Alphonse: Promis?

Edward: Promis. Maintenant dépêche je commence à avoir sérieusement mal aux poignets.

Alphonse: Oui.

Il détacha son frère et repartit. Il revint deux secondes plus tard en tendant des cachets à Ed, un verre d'eau et un papier. Edward commença d'abord par lire le papier. Au bout de deux lignes il se rendit compte que c'était la notice.

Alphonse: Alors, ça dit quoi?

Edward: Rien d'intéressant, c'est la notice, ça dit des trucs qui se passent jamais, comme dans toutes les boîtes de médicaments!

Alphonse: T'es sûr qu'il faudrait pas la lire?

Edward: Mais non, t'en fais pas! Bon, passe les médocs je vais les prendre.

Alphonse: T'es sûr?

Edward: Oui.

Edward prit les médicaments et le verre. Il mit le cachet dans sa bouche et avala l'eau.

Alphonse: Tu devrais te reposer nii-san, je vais dire au colonel que tu ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui.

Edward: Ok.

Du côté du QG:

Riza: Colonel, voilà des papiers que vous devez signer pour demain.

Roy: Noooooooooooooon !

Riza: Hé, si!

Le lieutenant Hawkeye déposa une pile de papier énorme sur le bureau du colonel.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une personne toqua.

Roy: _*Sauvé!* _Entrer!

Alphonse: Euh... Bonjour colonel.

Roy: Bonjour Alphonse. Ton frère n'est pas avec toi? demanda-t-il en voyant que l'amure était seule.

Alphonse: Non, il est malade et ne pourra pas venir demain aussi je pense.

Envy: La crevette est malade? Trop drôle! fit une voix à la fenêtre.

Alphonse: Envy?

Envy: Il faut que j'aille voir ça!

Alphonse: NON ! trop tard, il avait déjà sauté

Roy: Allons-y!

Alphonse: Oui!

Riza: Mais colonel, votre travail!

Roy: Lieutenant, la vie de mes subordonnés est plus importante que toute cette paperasse! _*Fullmetal, Envy je vous aime T.T*_

Riza: Vous avez raison mon colonel!

Ils partirent donc tous les trois en direction de la maison de l'alchimiste. Arriver, ils furent étonnés de constater qu'Envy n'était pas encore là. Ils décidèrent donc d'entrer et virent Edward assis sur une chaise en train de contempler des patates qu'il avait étaler sur la table. Soudain il leva les yeux au plafond et fixa un point imaginaire.

Edward: C'est une patate qui vole.

Les trois: Hein?

Edward: Alors, C'est une patate qui vole.

Les trois:...

Edward remarqua les trois individus qui venaient d'entrer et les fixa chacun leur tour.

Edward: Alphonse. C'est qui ces personnes?

Alphonse: Hé bien tu vois c'est...

Edward: PAPA!

Il sauta au cou du colonel et le fit tomber par la même occasion.

Roy: Euh... Fullmetal...

Edward: Je m'appelle Fullmetal?

Roy: Non...

Edward: AH UN LOUP-GAROUS ! Cria-t-il en pointant du doigt le lieutenant/

Roy: Euh, non Fullmetal cette personne c'est...

Edward: VITE IL FAUT PRENDRE UNE ALLUMETTE ET LE BRÛLER, IL EST DANGEREUX.

Il prit une allumette, l'alluma et courra après le lieutenant en agitant ladite allumette autour de lui.

Edward: IL FAUT LUI BRULER LES CHEVEUX JE SUIS SUR QUE C'EST SON POINT FAIBLE !

Riza: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NOOOOOOOOOOON!

Alphonse: Mince alors!

Alphonse courut à l'étage et redescendit avec un papier à la main. Pendant que le colonel essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le Fullmetal.

Alphonse: Alors...la notice... AMNESIE!

Envy: La crevette a perdu la mémoire?

Alphonse: ENVY ?QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA?

Envy: Bah je suis venu voir la crevette.

Edward: Un palmier qui parle wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! fit Edward avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Envy: Le palmier il a un nom nabot!

Edward: Vyvy 3

Envy: Hein?

Edward: Vyvyyyyyyyyyyyy

Il sortit de sur le colonel et sauta cette fois au cou du pauvre Envy.

Envy: Casse-toi! Y a pas marquer baby-sitter là! fit-il en se montrant le front du doigt

Edward: Je t'aime.

Envy: ...

Edward: Vyvyyyyyyyyyyyyy 3 Ze t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiime

Envy: ...

Edward: Je veux être ta femme!

Envy: O/O

Edward: ...

Envy: C...Casse-toi de... de... sur...sur...sur... moiiiii!

Il partit en courrant mais Ed était solidement accroché et ne lâchait pas prise.

Envy: OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! LACHE-MOI LACHE-MOI LACHE-MOI !

Edward: NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON !

Envy se cogna à quelque chose et tomba à la renverse.

Envy: GREED?

Greed: Ouaaaaaaaaaaaah! Hé venez voir y a Envy qui drague le Fullmetal

Lust: Qu'est-ce que tu rac... ENVY?

Envy: LUST?

Lust: Pourquoi tu dragues le Nabot?

Envy: Je le drague pas c'est lui qui veut pas me laisser en paix.

Edward: JE T'AIIIIIIIIIME MON VYVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Greed: MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wrath: Pourquoi vous rigolez?

Sloth: Non Wrath ne regarde pas c'est pas de ton âge!

Wrath: Mais maman enlève tes mains de mes yeux je veux voir ce qu'il se passe!

Pride: Que veulent dire tous ces cr... ENVY?

Envy: Merde, Pride se ramène.

Pride: Que fais-tu avec le Fullmetal?

Lust: GLUTONNY JE T'INTERDIS DE MANGER LES PASSANTS!

Glutonny: Mais Lust...

Lust: NON!

Pride: Envy, réponds à ma question!

Roy: GENERAL?

Pride: Oh! Colonel Mustang, lieutenant Hawkeye!

Roy: Que faites-vous avec les homonculus?

Pride: J'essais de libérer le pauvre Fullmetal qui s'est fait capturer!

Envy: Mais oui, mais oui... Tout le monde te crois Pride!

Pride: ENVY TAIS-TOI ET REPONDS A MA QUESTION !

Envy: C'est pas compliquer j'étais... Arf!

Alphonse: Nii-san lâche Envy!

Edward: NOOOOOOOOOOOON! On va se marier et personne viendra nous embêter NAH!

Envy: Hé! La boîte de conserve arrête de... Arf... Tirer sur ton frère tu m'étouffes!

Alphonse: C'est le but!

Gluttony: FAIM!

Lust: Gluttony tu mangeras plus tard! Pense à ton régime.

Wrath: MAMAAAAAAAAN! Je veux voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

Sloth: Wrath tu es trop jeune tu seras choqué à vie après ça!

Wrath: MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Greed: Merde... Hip... Y a plus de... Hip... Bière... Hip...

Pride: Greed tu devrais arrêter de boire!

Greed: C'est pas parce que... Hip... Monsieur s'appelle... Hip... Pride qu'il peut faire... Hip... Ce qu'il veut... Hip...

Roy: Fullmetal tu as une mission tu devrais lâcher cet homonculus!

Riza: Edward lâche-le!

Greed: Nii-san fait ce qu'ils te disent!

Envy: Ouais, la crevette lâche-moi! J'ai des personnes à décapiter moi!

Edward: NAAAAOOOOOON! Je lâcherais pas VYVYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Alphonse: NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Winry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH EDO SORS AVEC UN MOOOOOOOOOONSTRE!

Alphonse: WINRY QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA?

Winry: Je voulais venir vous voir pour vous faire une surprise mais je vous trouvais pas alors je suis venue par ici parce que j'entendais beaucoup de bruits et j'ai vu Edward sur... ça.

Envy: CA comme tu dis, il T'EMMERDE

Edward: C'est vrai Winry! Je t'interdis d'insulter mon Vyvy d'amour!

Winry: Oui, oui...

Wrath: Ah! J'ai compris maman! Envy fait des trucs de grands avec le Fullmetal c'est ça?

Envy: D'où tu tires ces conclusions gamin?

Sloth: WRATH TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI!

Wrath: Alors pourquoi tu me caches les yeux hein maman?

Sloth: Beh... C'est... Euh... Ahem..

Alphonse: Nii-san pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça?

Edward: Beh... Je me suis réveillé et je me sentais encore plus mal alors j'ai repris de tes cachets bizarres mais ça marchait pas alors j'en ai encore repris puis j'ai vidé la boîte et d'un coup j'ai eu envie de manger des patates mais y en a une qui s'est mise à voler et après vous êtes arrivés. ^^

Envy: 0_0

Alphonse: 0_0

Wrath: 0_0

Roy: 0_0

Riza: 0_0

Sloth: 0_0

Lust: 0_0

Glutonny: Faim...

Greed: 0_0

Pride: 0_0

Winry: 0_0

Edward: VYVYYYYYYY JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME JE VEUX UN BEBE AVEC TOIIIIIIIIIII

Envy: O/O Hein?

Edward: Je veux que tu me fasses un joli petit bébé!

Winry: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TROP KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roy: Le Fullmetal est fou!

Alphonse: N... Nii...-san?

Lust: Hé beh Envy tu vas devoir satisfaire le petit blond avant qu'il ne te lâche j'ai l'impression!

Glutonny: Veux manger...

Greed: Hip... C'est à cause de l'alcool que... Hip... J'ai entendu... Hip... Ca?

Pride: Non, Greed. Tu as bien entendu.

Greed: Oooooooooh... Hip!

Wrath: Je vais avoir un petit frère?

Sloth: Non Wrath, Tu n'auras pas de frère.

Wrath: Pourquoi?

Sloth: Les garçons ne peuvent pas faire de bébés.

Wrath: Oooooooooooooooooooooh!

Riza: Fullmetal, tu as de grandes ambitions! _*De trop grandes*_

Lust: Vous pourrez en adopter un!

Edward: Oh ouiiiiiiiiiii!

Envy: ...

Femmes: UNE FILLE!

Hommes: UN GARCON

Femmes: NON UNE FILLE

Hommes: GARCON

Femmes: FILLE

Hommes: GARCON

Femmes: ALORS ON CHOISIT SON NOM

Hommes: FILLE

Femmes: _*mouhahahahahaha*_

Sur ce, les homonculus partirent de leur côté et les militaires, avec Winry et Alphonse, du leur laissant Envy et Ed en plan.

Envy: Hé merde...

Edward: ...

Envy: Oï la crevette!

Edward: ...

Envy: Tu m'écoutes?

Edward: ...

Envy: Merde il dort!

Il prit Edward sur son épaule comme un sac et partit en direction du QG. Arriver au bureau du colonel il lança le sur le bureau.

Roy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH TOUT MON TRAVAIL !

Envy: Colis.

Roy: !  
Edward: VYVYYYYYYYYYYYY 3

Envy: AAAAAAAAAAAH N'APPROCHE PAAAAAAAAS!

Edward: D'accord.

Roy/Riza/Alphonse/Winry: Hein?

Edward: J'ai dit d'accord.

Envy: ... O... Ok.

Envy partit un peu choqué de ce qu'Ed venait de dire. Mais ce ne qu'il n'avait pas vu en partant c'est le sourire pas rassurant mais alors pas du tout du tout rassurant d'Ed.

Edward: Niark niark niark niark niark...

Roy: Euh... Fullmetal?

Edward: Niark niark niark niark niark niark niark...

Alphonse: Nii-...san?

Edward:

Riza: ?

Edward: Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir Envy !

Winry: C'est repartit!

Edward: VYVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Edward partit en courrant du QG et il eut un soudain un flash. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il se mit à genoux et cria pendant un bon moment. Quand il n'eut plus mal il se releva et fit un sourire énorme! Le plus grand qu'on ait jamais vu.

Alphonse: NII-SAN?

Edward: A... Al?

Alphonse: Tout va bien?

Edward: Oui, oui!

Alphonse: D'accord.

Edward: ENVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Il repartit en courrant. Il avait certes perdu la mémoire mais il venait de se rappeller où habitait Envy et courrut de plus belle jusqu'au manoir de Dante. Arriver à destination il sonna gentiment à la porte et entendit des personnes insultaient la "personne qui vient nous faire chier".

Après deux corps coupés, cinq bières cassées et neuf explosions, Lust décida d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle vut l'alchimiste lui faire un énoooooooooooorme sourire et lui demander gentiment:

Edward: Lust tu pourrais me dire où est Envy s'il te plaît?

Lust: 0.0

Edward: Lust? Tu vas bien?

Lust: O... Oui.

Edward: Est-ce que Envy est là?

Lust: Oui.

Edward: Lust?

Lust: Euh... Viens je vais t'y emmener.

Les cinq autres homonculus firent une tête pas possible quand ils virent Lust marcher vers la chambre d'Envy accompagné d'un Edward en train de sourire comme un drogué.

TOC TOC

Envy: Hmmm...

Lust: T'as de la visite.

Envy: De qui?

Lust: De mon beau-frère.

Envy: Qui?

Lust: Mon beau-frère.

Envy ne comprenant pas qui était le soit-disant beau-frère de Lust et se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

Envy: De q... 0.0

Edward: Coucou!

Envy: Q...Q'est-ce que... que... tu... fous là... t...toi?

Edward: Je suis venu te voir!

Lust: Bon je vous laisse.

Envy: NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Edward: !

Ed se jeta sur Envy qui essaya de partir par la fenêtre mais Ed fut plus rapide et emmena Envy dans le coin de la chambre le plus loin de la fenêtre. Edward regarda pendant une heure Envy et essaya de discuter mais Envy ne lui épondait pas. Au bout de deux heures, il s'endormit sur Envy (encore?). Il se réveilla dix minutes plus tard et au lieu d'être dans son lit il était dans les brad d'Envy. Il sauta de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Envy: Quoi?

Edward: Pourquoi t'es là toi?

Envy: Je suis chez moi.

Edward essaya de se rappeller le pourquoi du comment et lorsqu'il se souvint il s'amusa à faire un concours avec des tomates. Il gagna facilment le concour. Ed venait d'inventer un vouveau rouge tellement il était... rouge!

Edward: Désolé...

Envy: T'as retrouvé la mémoire?

Edward: Oui.

Envy: Ouf...

Edward: Envy écoute je... je...

Envy: Tu quoi?

Edward: Je... -/-

Envy: Tu...

Edward: Je t' -/-

Envy: Tu me quoi?

Edward: Rah mais tais-toi baka! Laisse-moi finir si tu crois que c'est facile de dire à son pire ennemi qu'on l'aime.

Envy: Bah... Tu l'as dit!

Edward: Merde 0/0

Envy: !

Edward: Roh mais tais-toi un peu!

Envy s'avança vers Ed qui trouvait que ses pieds étaient vraiment très très inréressant d'un coup. Il sentit une main attraper son menton et le relever?

Edward: Qu... 0.0

Envy coupa le pauvre Edward qui n'y comprenait plus rien en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Edward: Qu'est-ce qu...

Envy: ... Prends ça pour un je t'aime aussi! fit-il avant de ré-embrasser SA chibi-crevette.

Il prit Ed comme une princesse et partit dans le salon. Tous les homonculus restèrent bouche-bée devant ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Envy: C'est MA crevette alors PERSONNE n'y touche compris GREED?

Edward: Je suis pas une crevette!

Greed: O...Ouais.

Envy: Yosh maintenant allons faire un tour du côté du QG

Edward: Oui! ^/^ (il rougit beaucoup Ed!)

Arriver au QG ils firent la même chose sauf que cette fois toute les femmes dirent des "KAWAIIII", Alphonse s'écroula par terre en espérant pouvoir s'évanouir, Mustang s'amusa à reproduire les poissons avec tous ses collègues masculins.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants FIN.

Non je plaisante, en fait leur relation était très mal vu. Deux hommes ensemble et en plus un alchimiste d'état avec un homonculus. Mais tous ceux qui les critiquer finissaient soit avec un poing en métal dans la gueule soit découper en rondelle. Et je peux vous dire que même s'ils étaient défigurés ils préféraient largement le poing en métal dans la tronche que finir découper en rondelle par un homonculus psychopathe! Au bout de deux mois tout le monde s'étaient remis de la nouvelle. Plus personne ne les critiquaient et tous ceux qui n'aimaient pas les voir ensemble partaient en courant de peur de se faire démonter.

Là je peux dire

**FIN**

Bon, voilà ma deuxième histoire (la première étant tellement nulle que je l'ai enlevé du site) et je n'en suis pas vraiment fière :s

J'ai rien d'autres à ajouter, si ce n'est que j'ai peut-être le droit d'avoir quelques reviews ? Nan ?


	2. Annonce!

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je reste toujours sur mes os!

Juste que j''ai vu cette pétition sur plusieurs histoires alors je me suis dit que je la signerai aussi!

A ce qu'il paraît, les administrateur vont supprimer des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou des scène violentes (bien que je n'aime pas ces dernières, je ne tiens pas à les voir disparaître, pour tous ceux qui les aiment).

Je trouve ça vraiment bête, il y a des histoires magnifiques ou il n'y a seulement qu'un petit lemon qui traîne et elles devraient être supprimés?

Alors pour empêcher ces suppressions, lisez la pétition en dessous, signez-la et faites tourner!

_**« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.**_

_**Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.**_

_**Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.**_

_**Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.**_

_**Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.**_

_**Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.**_

_**Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.**_

_**Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

arashiXnoXkami

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Skoliro

Akayui

Liarana

Exiled crow

Final Black Getsuga

blood enraged

Masane Amaha's King

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Kin no katana

Hagadoe

Mamoshi

Love-Hetalia

_**Faites tourner =D**_


End file.
